let it snow, let it snow
by TraKo'H
Summary: Petite tranche de vie au commissariat, sans prétention. Juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Après tout, c'est la saison !


**Let it snow, let it snow**

Il était 10h00 lorsque que le cri retentit. 

« Oh, mon Dieu! »

La note suraigüe poussée par Marlène fit sursauter le commissaire. Il sortit le nez du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier et fixa son attention sur sa secrétaire.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive, Marlène ? » 

La jeune femme s'était levée pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux.

« Oh ! Il neige, Commissaire ! C'est merveilleux !

\- Allons, bon, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous faites partie de ces illuminés qui ne jurent que par les hivers blancs...

-Mais, Commissaire, c'est si beau, la neige ! » Elle tournoya sur elle-même, tout à sa joie. « La neige, c'est blanc, c'est beau, c'est... Magique ! Imaginez ces couples amoureux, marchant côte à côte dans la poudreuse...

-Oui, où ils finiront par patauger dans la bouillasse grise et fondue.

-Commissaire ! Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses pareilles... C'est si triste.

-Lorsque vous vous serez cassé une cheville en glissant demain, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre. »

Laurence rouvrit son dossier sans cacher son agacement, clôturant ainsi la discussion. 

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula calmement. Seul le bruit des pages du magasine que lisait Marlène et le stylo du commissaire sur un carnet dérangeaient le silence ambiant.

A l'heure du repas, Marlène se leva et enfila son manteau. Elle nouait son écharpe lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la fenêtre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour contenir son émotion, mais le griffonnement du stylo s'interrompit quand même.

« Encore en train de vous extasier, Marlène ? Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais l'admiration des gens pour trois flocons qui tombent...

-C'est que... Il y en a un peu plus que trois, Commissaire. » Répondit Marlène, souriant malgré elle. 

Avec un soupir las, Laurence posa son stylo et rejoignit sa secrétaire qui s'était de nouveau mise à la fenêtre.

Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait tout le parking. Un agent avançait péniblement, courbé sous un parapluie. Le gris triste des bâtiments avait été remplacé par un blanc immaculé, laissant paraître ça et là quelques briques rouges. La neige fraîche tombait toujours abondamment, et même le commissaire dû reconnaître qu'il y avait une certaine beauté dans ce qu'il voyait.

Malheureusement, son côté pragmatique reprit très vite le dessus. Rentrer en voiture allait être un véritable enfer... La Facel Vega n'était pas équipée pour affronter ce genre de climat et même s'il était bon pilote, les automobilistes autour seraient de vraies plaies.

Il soupira, défaitiste.

« Oh ! Je sais ce qui vous redonnera le sourire ! Je vais chercher de quoi préparer un bon chocolat chaud, Commissaire ! » 

Elle sortit du bureau rapidement avant que Laurence n'ait eu le temps de lui demander où Diable elle allait pouvoir trouver quoique ce soit dans l'enceinte du commissariat.

Il allait retourner à son bureau lorsqu'il aperçu à l'entrée du parking un scooter clair qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, se dit-il, avant de constater l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme. 

Visiblement trempée jusqu'aux os, Alice Avril poussait lentement l'engin qui s'enlisait dans la poudreuse. De là où il l'observait, le commissaire pouvait voir le souffle de la petite rousse se changer en nuage de vapeur, témoignant de l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Elle glissa plusieurs fois, se rattrapa à son engin qui glissa à son tour et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Une voiture de police passa à cet instant, et lui envoya une gerbe de neige fraîche qui la recouvrit jusqu'aux genoux. Elle cria quelque chose au conducteur et se remit debout, penaude.

En désespoir de cause, elle abandonna son scooter là où il était tombé et se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat. 

Marlène entra dans le bureau une minute plus tard, tenant entre ses mains une tasse d'où s'échappait une odeur alléchante.

« Voilà, Commissaire ! J'ai utilisé la recette de tata Lucette... Enfin, presque, parce que je n'avais pas de...

-Ça ira très bien, Marlène, merci beaucoup. »

Il allait se servir lorsque Alice ouvrit la porte en fracas.

« Ben, mon vieux, ça caille, dehors ! Je suis trempée ! » Elle repéra la tasse fumante que Marlène tenait toujours et la lui prit des mains. « Merci, Marlène, t'es vraiment sympa !

-Mais...

-C'est trop bon, ton truc ! Je regrette pas d'être venue ! » 

_Fin._


End file.
